


alone

by Deathstrom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstrom/pseuds/Deathstrom
Summary: it's all petty





	alone

I don't care anymore.  
I looked outside and saw the pouring rain as I sat at the bar where I was to meet. I ordered a drink "whiskey please, the past few days haven't been the best for me." I said while holding out the glass to him with a half-hearted smile on my face.   
"Hey, that isn't a good idea to get drunk, it won't help with whatever is going on with you?" Dean says while pouring out a glass of whiskey for me.  
"maybe so but what else is there to do, I could go out fighting, I would get myself injured and I have done that too many times already" I muttered whiling downing the whiskey in one go before slamming the glass down on the counter. "woohoo, I've got my buzz"  
dean shook his head in disbelief and says "I'll go get someone else to talk some sense into you!"  
"no thanks, I'm fine" I answer while getting up from the chair and headed off out on my own as I passed the others and just waved goodnight to them all.  
"what's going on with jo?" Sam asked with a concerned looked on his face.  
dean shook his head and says "as if I know as she just showed up here in the pouring rain, got wasted on my best waste, something to do with the past few days haven't been the best for her or something like that."  
Crowley walked in and sat down before replying "whatever it is, it shouldn't have been this bad"

meanwhile, I was heading for a usual hunting ground of mines as I ended up walking in silence, I looked at the blade at my side and remember why I had this. I looking out into the darkness as I sensed something big and bad was coming as I pulled the sword out of its sheath and took a stance. "oh my god." I found myself slammed into a wall as the sword went flying by a big demon as I didn't want to rely on my powers as I felt the demon clawing my shoulders as well. I slammed my hand into the demon's shoulder  
it howls but tightly it's holding on my shoulder and ripped its claws out. I let out a screamed before realizing that I was told how to take this demon down. I pushing my fingers into the demons eyes balls. I landed on the ground, I lay there for a few seconds thinking that I took the demon down but felt a hold on my leg  
the demon tossed me into another wall and came after me. I landed on top of a broken car as a piece of glass caught my leg as I bite down on my lip to keep from screaming in pain as I forgot the reason why I was even out there. it landed on top of me while swinging his claws at my face, chest, and stomach.  
I was getting weaker as my eyes were blurring out as I took one last shot. but missed as I felt the claws cutting into my back before I passed out from pain and blood loss.  
The Demon took a chunk out of its mark's shoulder and was chewing on it with some drool dripping down from its lips as it had fun taking pieces from the body in front of it.   
Back at the bar Crowley sensed something was amiss "umm guys, aren't you two supposed to be on a hunt with jo?" he asked in a really worried voice.  
"ah, shit" Sam replied in disbelief before getting up to run out of the doors.  
Dean uttered "son of a bitch" before racing after sam as Crowley sat there for a few seconds before disappearing to go get help from people who would do anything for Jo.  
"Dean where would jo go if she is hurting?" he asked while they were spending a few hours hunting the usual spots but no sign of jo anywhere.  
"I dunno, she could be anywhere or any place!" Dean answered before they came across the Junkyard, Sam kicked something metal and knelt down shining his torch on it and yelled "dean!" he picked up the sword.  
"if that's here, then jo is somewhere around, she has gotta be" Dean replied while hunting around as they saw the holes in the walls, the windscreens which were broke, covered in blood as the demon was long gone before they got there.  
Sam headed off in one way and Dean took the other as both of them missed the bloody heap that was lying behind one of the cars as sam texted Dean's number "looks like she's not here!"  
Dean read the text and sent a reply "we can't just give up, we found her sword here!"

meanwhile  
I was breathing shallowly as the blood was pouring out of my wounds as I knew I was gonna died and didn't want to burden anyone as I teleported myself the only place I would be left alone as I crawled over to a table and knocked the pictures down around me as they got covered in blood. "great work" I muttered under my breath as there were tears running down my cheeks.but I couldn't travel too far in my state, I walked towards the door. ignoring the dizziness that came with the loss of blood. I reopened the barely healed wounds and sat down on the ground looking up at the house that had a lot of memories inside, I shook my head and stepped instead passing by the pictures lining the wall as I climbed up the rotten old stairs as the floorboards squeaked under my weight. I saw the reddish, blackish door in the corner. I walked over and pulled out the rustling key. "I thought I would never have to lock this place up" I muttered placing the key into the keyhole and was turning the key to unlocking the door as I let all of my darkness out as I fell to my knees as the untame had taken over.  
A shadow figure fell over me as he says "your highness, you are home?"  
I let out a growl and looked at the demon "yes I am, I got the heart of the oldest dead as it can't come back without it"

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should carry on?


End file.
